The quantity of products provided for sale in physical retail establishments is inherently limited by the physical space occupied by the retail establishment. Being unbound by such physical constraints, e-commerce websites may therefore offer an almost unlimited number of products for sale. Deleteriously, consumers may become frustrated with the limitless number of products with which they are presented. Often times, many of the products presented to the consumer are irrelevant to the wants, desires, and or preferences of the consumer.
Additionally, physical retail establishments may utilize merchandising techniques to ensure proper product placement of items within the retail environment. These merchandising activities can increase the likelihood that a consumer may purchase a product. E-commerce websites are currently limited in their merchandising capabilities because the amount of products and/or associated merchandising that can be presented to the consumer at one time is limited by the dimensions of the display device (e.g., computer screen) with which the consumer is interacting. Therefore, the space needs to be filled with appropriately targeted products to maximize product conversions.